Silicon carbide (SiC) can be used to produce relatively high-performance power devices having low on-state, low switching losses, high-temperature operation and/or so forth due to high breakdown electric fields, high thermal conductivity and high saturated drift velocity of electrons in SiC. SiC is a wide bandgap semiconductor and may advantageously be used for manufacturing devices for high power, high temperature and high frequency applications. However, known semiconductor devices produced in SiC may not be robust against certain types of defects that can occur in SiC. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.